


Romeo e Giulietta

by Geilie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Shakespeare, Theatre
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se hai la malaugurata idea di portare un Holmes a teatro, ricordati di evitare Shakespeare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romeo e Giulietta

**Author's Note:**

> **Sommario:** Se hai la malaugurata idea di portare un Holmes a teatro, ricordati di evitare Shakespeare.  
>  **Pairing:** John/Sherlock (appena accennato, ma proprio _appena_ )  
>  **Rating:** più verde di così…!  
>  **Beta:** [emme](http://archiveofourown.org/users/emme) (ideatrice del sommario, che i miei cricetini erano troppo pigri per elaborare: grazie tesoro!) <3  
>  **SCR (ovvero Somma Consulente e Rilettrice):** [Gy bis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/giuliamoony). <3  
>  **Disclaimer:** no, non possiedo né John e Sherlock (in qualunque modo li si voglia rappresentare) né Romeo e Giulietta. Di mio, qui, c’è solo il caro signor Moir. E l’idiozia, quella è tutta farina del mio sacco.  
>  **Note:** dedicata ad [Aika](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=24197), involontaria (credo, ma con lei non si sa mai) musa di tutto ciò: come si suol dire, se non ho saputo sfruttare al meglio il suo splendido “suggerimento”, solo a me sia attribuita la colpa.
> 
> POST-REICHENBACH! E lo scrivo non tanto perché sia spoiler, ma perché non tenendo presente l’ambientazione le battute finali risulteranno totalmente prive di senso. O meglio, ancor più prive di senso di quanto già non siano. Avrei voluto scrivere qualcosa di più demenziale e tagliente, ma mi è scattata la vena romantica... Perdonatemi!
> 
> -Gy

 

_Quando un uomo si comporta in modo veramente sciocco, lo fa sempre per i motivi più nobili._

Oscar Wilde

 

 

La tragedia preferita di John non era mai stata Romeo e Giulietta. Anche da ragazzo, quando studiava Shakespeare a scuola e tutte le sue compagne di classe impazzivano per la romantica e struggente storia dei due poveretti, lui leggeva con maggior piacere l’Amleto o il Macbeth, o addirittura il Giulio Cesare (e a quel punto aveva cominciato a dire di voler fare l’avvocato, ammaliato dalla grande orazione di Marco Antonio e dalla celebre interpretazione che ne aveva dato Marlon Brando).

Poi era cresciuto, aveva abbandonato i sogni di una scintillante carriera forense scegliendo di fare medicina (e a posteriori non se ne pentiva affatto) ed era partito per la guerra.

In seguito era andato a vivere con un detective sociopatico, aveva conosciuto uno degli uomini più potenti del governo britannico e si era addirittura ritrovato a frequentare piuttosto assiduamente Scotland Yard, ma aveva continuato a preferire l’Amleto, il Macbeth e il Giulio Cesare.

Quando però un paziente molto riconoscente gli aveva regalato quei due biglietti per Romeo e Giulietta, davvero non se l’era sentita di rifiutare: il signor Moir aveva ottant’anni, un sacco di soldi e nessun figlio, nonché una brutta forma di prostatite, prima che lui lo prendesse in cura. Il suo era stato un dono fatto con affetto sincero, e John non era di ghiaccio e non era mai stato bravo a respingere quel genere di gratitudine. Non che potesse biasimarlo, poi: la prostatite era una bella rogna!

Di primo acchito aveva pensato di regalare a sua volta i biglietti a qualcuno, ma il vecchietto aveva proprio voluto metterlo all’angolo e gli aveva detto, con un occhiolino, di andarci con qualcuno di speciale, magari con la dottoressa “tanto gentile e simpatica” (e aveva indicato Sarah). _Touché_.

Così John aveva deciso di andare al Globe, l’indomani sera, e di scoprire se in tutti quegli anni la sua opinione sulla tragedia del Bardo fosse cambiata o meno.

Aveva effettivamente chiesto a Sarah di accompagnarlo (erano rimasti buoni amici, d’altronde) ma lei aveva dovuto declinare perché aveva già un impegno.

Tornando a casa il dottor Watson aveva quindi pensato a chi poter invitare: sapeva che Mrs. Hudson adorava Shakespeare, ma la loro padrona di casa era andata a Bath con la sorella e non sarebbe tornata dalla sua vacanza termale prima di una settimana.

John aveva scartato alcuni amici e, dopo aver ricevuto un dispiaciutissimo rifiuto da Molly (“perché Romeo e Giulietta mi fa sempre piangere e tutti mi guardano male. E poi ho un appuntamento”), si era risolto a parlarne a Sherlock. Non avrebbe voluto farlo, era sicuro che al suo coinquilino non interessasse particolarmente il grande teatro inglese e che di conseguenza il detective l’avrebbe assillato per ore sull’inutilità delle rappresentazioni teatrali, o qualcosa del genere. Tuttavia poteva fare un tentativo, il “pericolo” non lo spaventava di certo, e gli sarebbe dispiaciuto sprecare uno dei due biglietti.

Tornò quindi a casa pronto alla battaglia.

«Sherlock,» cominciò. Questi era allungato sul divano, con addosso la sua immancabile vestaglia azzurra e il “cuscino patriottico”, quello con la bandiera inglese, premuto sulla faccia. «Che diavolo stai - lascia perdere, non importa. Un paziente mi ha regalato due biglietti per il Globe. Danno Romeo e Giulietta, domani sera; vuoi venire?» chiese, decidendo di non indagare oltre sulla strana posa assunta dal suo amico e piuttosto di ignorarla e aggiungerla all’infinita “lista degli esperimenti”. Ed era preparato a tutto, davvero. Fuorché a ciò che accadde.

«Sì» mugugnò Sherlock schiacciandosi ulteriormente il cuscino sul viso e soffocando nella stoffa le sue stesse parole.

John per un attimo pensò di aver capito male. “Sì”, aveva detto? Nessuna lagna? Nessuna rimostranza? Solo “sì”?

«Sì, ho detto di sì. Presumo che te lo stia chiedendo, visto che non dici nulla - e l’esser taciturno non è certo una tua caratteristica peculiare. E ti stai anche chiedendo come questo sia possibile, immagino» intervenne Sherlock, scostando finalmente il cuscino e mettendosi a sedere in un unico fluido movimento.

John continuava a fissarlo con gli occhi spalancati; si riscosse appena per avvicinarsi di qualche passo e occupare una poltrona.

«Illuminami» soffiò in un sospiro.

«Voglio capire» fu la laconica risposta.

«Cosa, esattamente?» domandò il dottor Watson, sempre più confuso.

«La tragedia, ovviamente! Voglio capirla!»

«Non c’è molto da capire: parla di un amore infelice e i protagonisti muoiono tragicamente, che c’è di complicato?»

«Il _perché_ , mi sembra ovvio. Fino a un certo punto è tutto estremamente chiaro, se muore qualche personaggio il movente è a dir poco lampante. Tanto che lo potrebbe vedere un cieco!» cominciò a spiegare Sherlock, sempre più concitato. «Gelosia, odio, vendetta, faide famigliari... è tutto perfetto, tutto fila, tutto si _incastra_. E poi Giulietta rovina tutto!»

«Come scusa?» chiese John, basito.

«Rovina tutto! Finge di essere morta, Romeo la crede morta e si suicida, lei si risveglia, lo trova morto e si suicida pure lei. Fine. E invece no!»

«N-No...?»

«No! No, no e no, certo che no! Perché Romeo dovrebbe uccidersi, innanzitutto? E come può non capire che è tutta una farsa, poi?! Che razza di idiota! Gli sarebbe bastato prenderle il polso - nessuno può farmi credere che esista o sia mai esistito un siero capace di fermare il battito cardiaco per quarantadue ore e farlo poi riprendere senza ripercussione alcuna.»

«Ma Sherlock, è- Oddio, è assurdo. Stai parlando di un’opera teatrale: è una creazione di fantasia, te ne rendi conto?»

«Ah, meglio ancora! Visto che è pura finzione e un personaggio, a quanto pare, può permettersi di fare monologhi privi del minimo senso e decisamente troppo lunghi per la situazione, Romeo avrebbe potuto benissimo declamare versi ad unico uso e consumo di un cadavere e di una ragazza dal sonno pesante ancora per dieci minuti: avrebbe fatto in tempo ad assistere al risveglio della bella addormentata e le cose si sarebbero risolte più rapidamente» continuò Sherlock, infervorato.

«Ma è disperato per la perdita della sua amata, uno non ragiona quando ha appena scoperto che la propria moglie è morta...» tentò di farlo riflettere John. Senza nutrire grandi speranze di successo, a dirla tutta.

«Grave errore. Mai smettere di pensare con lucidità, la mente è la migliore alleata disponibile nella maggior parte delle circostanze. Ma passi pure l’aver avuto fretta: capita che in alcuni casi l’uomo d’azione prenda il sopravvento sulla razionalità. Ma perché uccidersi?»

«Perché l’amava!»

«E con ciò? Lei è morta, almeno a prima vista - e a prima vista di una mente mediocre, s’intende. Vattene e rifatti una vita, uccidersi non ha senso, non è _logico_.»

John lo osservò con un’espressione di autentico stupore dipinta sul volto: uccidersi per disperazione non era _logico_. Ah be’, naturalmente. Quali motivi potessero giustificare la deliberazione di togliersi la vita nella concezione di Sherlock, a quel punto, non osava neanche provare a chiederselo. E per quanto sapesse di doversi aspettare quel genere di esternazioni da parte dell’amico, a volte non riusciva comunque a fare a meno di meravigliarsi.

«Certo che non è _logico_ , Sherlock. È un gesto folle, è un gesto da innamorati!»

Non che sperasse di fargli afferrare il punto, ma “tentar non nuoce” era diventato il suo motto, ormai.

«L’amore porta a compiere degli atti sconsiderati, ecco perché lo ritengo dannoso.»

John scosse la testa, esasperato, e lasciò cadere il discorso.

 

L’indomani, dopo aver provocato le ire degli spettatori commentando ad alta voce tutte le scene di maggior drammaticità (“oddio, John, guarda! Sentilo! Non credo di aver mai visto un idiota peggiore di Romeo, mai in tutta la mia vita. E di idioti ne ho visti parecch- oh, no, non posso davvero credere di aver sentito quello che ho sentito. Che scena insulsa, che dialoghi irrealistici!”), Sherlock fu trascinato via dal teatro da uno zelante John non appena si chiuse il sipario, prima di rischiare il linciaggio da parte dell’intera platea.

Mentre erano sul taxi che li avrebbe riportati a casa, quando finalmente John poté tirare un sospiro di sollievo, decise di zittire Sherlock (che continuava ad analizzare sottovoce l’irresponsabile condotta di Giulietta e la stupida reazione di Romeo) una volta per tutte, o almeno così sperava, mettendolo a parte di un pensiero che l’aveva colpito già il giorno prima.

Un pensiero che, nonostante il ricordo che portava con sé, tutto sommato lo fece sorridere.

«Sherlock,» lo interruppe bruscamente, con tono duro, per attirarne l’attenzione. «Dovresti ringraziarmi.»

«Per avermi portato ad assistere a Romeo e Giulietta? Non credo che-»

«Per essere stato meno idiota di Romeo» lo arginò subito John.

Sherlock lo guardò stranito per un secondo, prima di fare due più due, poi s’incupì appena e col suo tono più irritante bofonchiò qualcosa sul fatto che John, a forza di stargli appresso, doveva pur aver imparato a usare un po’ il cervello. Poi si mostrò improvvisamente impegnato in un’intensa analisi del finestrino e si tacitò definitivamente.

Il dottor Watson, godendosi il rinnovato silenzio e spiando l’accenno di sorriso che Sherlock non era del tutto riuscito a nascondere nel bavero del cappotto, pensò che in fondo sì, poteva rivalutare Romeo e Giulietta. 

**Author's Note:**

> Niente vaneggi finali, stavolta, ma un suggerimento sì: se non avete mai visto il [Giulio Cesare](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Giulio_Cesare_\(film_1953\)) con Marlon Brando nella parte di Marco Antonio, _fatelo_. È da brivido.  
>  Ah, il mio Sherlock interiore potrà non essere d’accordo, ma io non ho proprio niente contro Romeo e Giulietta… XD
> 
> -Gy


End file.
